U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,889 and 4,105,776 to Ondetti et al discloses proline derivatives, including captopril, which are angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors useful for treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,201 to Petrillo discloses phosphinylalkanoyl substituted prolines, including fosinopril, which are ACE inhibitors useful for treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,829 discloses carboxyalkyl dipeptide derivatives, including enalapril, which are ACE inhibitors useful for treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,790 to Karanewsky et al. discloses phosphonate substituted amino or imino acids and salts thereof and covers (S)-1-[6-amino-2-[[hydroxy(4-phenylbutyl)-phosphinyl]-oxy]-1-oxohexyl]-L-p roline (SQ 29,852). These compounds are ACE inhibitors useful in treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,960 to Ondetti et al. discloses ether and thioether mercaptoacyl prolines which are ACE inhibitors useful in treating hypertension.
This Ondetti et al patent covers zofenopril.
"Angiotensin Converting Enzyme Inhibitors: Animal Experiments Suggest a New Pharmacological Treatment for Alcohol Abuse in Humans", G. Spinosa et al., Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research, Vol. 12, No. 1, January/February, 1988, Pages 65-70 discloses that angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors significantly and specifically reduce voluntary alcohol intake in rats.
Dolin, S. J., et al., "Calcium Channel Antagonists Decrease the Ethanol Withdrawal Syndrome," British Journal of Pharmacology, Vol. 87, Mar. Suppl. 40P, 1986 discloses that nitrendipine and verapamil significantly decreased the incidence of the convulsive component of the ethanol withdrawal syndrome and nitrendipine and flunarizine significantly decreased the mortality of rats treated.